


Mundane

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Magic, Marvel - Freeform, Vanir!Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninomiya Kazunari is not of this world. He hails from Vanaheim, the land of the Vanir and magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for practice initially, and the idea of a Vanir!Nino just wouldn't stop bugging me. There is pre-slash Matsumiya, but nothing happens in this drabble. There's Ohimiya!friendship though, which is always precious. I am working on a one-shot that expands this universe more (and yes! There will be Matsumiya lovin' in that one!). But for now, I hope you enjoy this drabble!
> 
> This follows MCU for the most part, but I have taken some liberties. In the movies universe, the Vanir are depicted as Asians, hence why I have decided Nino should be from Vanaheim.

To be honest, no one really thought that he would pass the auditions. He had went in there, half-assed whatever they asked him to do, and went home. So it came as a shock to everyone that he  _did_  pass a few weeks later. 

"This would be a good distraction for you, wouldn't it?" His Midgardian “mother” had pointed out at the time. The Ninomiyas were one of the very few Midgardian descendants of his clan. One of his great great aunts or uncles (he could never remember which, his mother’s side of the family were  _rather_  eccentric) decided to procreate with a Midgardian, thus creating a Vanir And Midgardian mixed family in Midgard. While contact was very sparse between the two groups, Kazunari thought that they were an interesting bunch, despite the very little Vanir blood that now ran through their veins due to generations of only breeding with Midgardians after that. However, all the Ninomiyas still retained some Vanir blood that gave them a youthful appearance despite their age. Kazunari decided to adopt his Midgardian family's surname to avoid the hassle and confusion. He didn't think that his last name would go very well in Japanese society. 

 

 Despite the initial tension between them, the Ninomiyas and Kazunari ended up getting along very well. His human ("Not Midgardian, Kazunari! No one uses that anymore!") relatives had accepted him and took him in as one of their own after they found out that he had no prejudice or racist thoughts towards them;  he was affectionately given the nickname, Kazu, by his human family. Overall, he enjoyed his time on Midgard, learning about how they lived and survived in the fast-paced world.

Fast forward a bit.

He passed the auditions, made friendships, practiced his acting, and did his thing with M.A.I.N. for a few years. And then  _Arashi_.

 Never did he expect to actually debut though. Being chosen for debut was a shock, and he had planned to go home by that time. However, he realized that going back home to Vanaheim would mean leaving his new friends and family behind, and so he stuck with it.

 And now, here he was 15 years later, and Arashi was still going on strong.

 The past 15 years were not a walk in the park. It had its up and downs, and Nino was close to quitting a few times and heading back to Vanaheim, back to the slow-paced and easy-going ways of his old life. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave Arashi. Somewhere along the way, he had established a special bond with the other members, and Nino knew that he couldn’t leave them like this, couldn’t leave them with one less member who had disappeared off the face of the earth. Couldn’t leave with no explanation. 

 And so he stayed.

 He kept up his disguise, channeling the magic to help him appear younger, and decreasing his magical input of the spell every year to help him “age.” Truth to be told, by the end of 2014, he had removed the spell because it was beginning to strain his magical reserves. If his time at Hawaii with his back pains wasn’t a huge indicator that the spell was taking a toll on him, he didn’t want to take other chances. It was a huge relief to see his own face stare back at him again. His true age reflected in the mirror.

 What he hadn’t accounted for was falling in love.

 It was annoying to pretend that he was a young teenager (a stage of his life that he outgrew _long_ ago). However, he didn't think he would experience the same feelings of having a crush at his stage in life... Especially towards a Midgardian. A handsome, talented, and perfectionist Midgardian. A Midgardian that drove him crazy half of the time. A Midgardian that he wanted to kiss senseless the other half of the time.

 It was a bad idea, Nino thought to himself as he watched Jun talk on his phone. Falling in love with a Midgardian was a bad, bad idea. He sulked. He was setting himself up for heartbreak basically. None of the members knew about his real identity (or race), and they lived _such_ short lives. He cursed himself for the nth time since debut. He sighed at the timespan of the Midgardians. But he couldn’t help that they had to be so interesting, fascinating, and loving. Even though it was only one Midgardian that caught his eye anyway. He scowled at the injustice of the Nine.

 "Hey, you okay?" Nino snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to the side to be greeted by Ohno’s sleepy, but worried expression. He smiled back at his best friend and wrapped his arms around the “older” man’s torso, settling in for some cuddling. The man took his affection in stride and shifted himself on the couch to make it more comfortable for both of them.

 “Why wouldn’t I be, Oh-chan?” The older man let his hand rest on his shoulder.

 “You were sighing a lot. And you looked rather sad.” Ohno frowned at him. Nino chuckled. Trust Ohno to notice his misery.

 “Don’t worry about it, I was just thinking about how tiring the next few days would be.” It was true. His schedule was packed. Nino suspected that he would only get six hours of sleep this week. 

 “Don’t forget to eat.” Ohno had simply said in response. Nino loved his friends very much. But sometimes he wished he could tell them about his real identity, but that was a bad idea, and the less Midgardians that knew about the world outside theirs, the better. And he hated explaining things like that.He really didn’t want to go into detail about his old life, his world, his people, and his magic. Maybe he would tell his group mates one day.

But for now, he had other things to worry about; he settled into Ohno’s embrace, letting the warmth of his best friend drape over him. He fell asleep to the sound of Jun’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what Nino's magic specialty is? :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
